Much More
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: All nine year old Jennie McMurry ever wanted was a life of freedom, Much More than what she has now that she's moved away from Ireland to New York City. She wants a life like the newsies have. But when she gets it, it turns out to be more that she expecte
1. I'm nine years old!

~Much More~  
  
Disclaimer- You may have noticed this story being placed here about a year ago under an author named JennieDeNewsgoil. That was me and now that I have a new screen name I decided to update this story and put it on here (Sadly, I do not own newsies. Disney does, selfish little... Anyway, the song in this story comes from The Fantasticks, with a few revisions by yours truly. Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter One- I'm Nine Years Old!  
  
Dear Diary, Here's a little song I wrote a while ago. It really describes how I feel about the way my family and I live, and how all I want is to be free. I'd like to swim in a clear blue stream where the water is warm, not cold. Then go to town in a golden gown and walk like I'm brave and bold. Just Once, just once, just once before I'm old! I'd like to be not evil, but a little worldly wise. To be the kind, of girl designed to be kissed, upon the eyes. I'd like to dance till, two o'clock or sometimes dance till dawn. Or if the band could stand it just go on, and on, and on! Just once, just once, before the chance is gone. I'd like to waste, a week or two. And never do, a chore. To wear my hair, unfastened so it billows to, the floor. To do the things I've, dreamed about. But never done, before. Perhaps I'm bad, or wild, or mad. With lots of grief in store! But I want much more than, sitting in this house. Much more, much more... Much More! -Jennie~  
  
1896- "Momma! Jennie's trying ta sneak out again!" came the shrill cry of Lillian McMurry. Jennie rolled her eyes and stepped away from the open window she had attempted to climb out of.  
  
"Jen, darlin', what have I been tryin' ta get through ta ya these past weeks? It jus' isn't safe fer a girl yer age ta be out on these streets! Aye, and that's the truth," said Mrs. McMurry, facing Jennie with a frown. "But mother..." Jennie whined. "I'm Nine years old!" "And that's one of the problems. Why do ya want ta get out on those streets so badly anyway?" Jennie looked at her shoes, trying to make an excuse.  
  
"She wants to watch the newsies, mother!" Lillian said, smirking at Jennie. Jennie lunged at her and clapped her hand around her mouth. "Newsies? Now Jen darlin', I don't want a daughter a mine ta be messin' with the likes a newsies. There's only one thing those hooligans want from a girl, and the answer is no! Now, I have ta be gettin' off ta the factory. I'll be back around seven, there's a loaf bread in the cupboard if ya get hungry. And Jen, no newsies!" Mrs. McMurry said, as she gathered up her things and headed out of the tiny tenement. As soon as Jennie's mother was out the door, Jennie rushed to the open window, turned to her sister, stuck her tongue out, and leaped out onto the fire escape. 


	2. There's that weird goil again!

Chapter Two- There's dat weird goil again!  
  
Jennie smiled to herself as she climbed down the fire escape. She jumped into the alley and snuck past a group of women chatting about this and that, leapt over a box of fish, dodged through some trash cans, and made her way to Duane Street, which the Newsies' lodging house was on. She traveled this route almost every day, so she knew all the twists and turns on the ways there. After a few more minutes of walking, she reached the Corner of Duane Street. Jennie leaned up against a building and peered out past it. There they were. The newsies had just started out to the Distribution Office at the usual time. She leaned out more to get a better look, but as one of the newsies' heads turned towards her, she stepped back.  
  
"Hey Mush, there's dat weird goil again!" said a newsie that had noticed her. He appeared to be six but is really about 10, with light brown hair and big blue eyes. "Yeah Mug. Why d'ya think she's always around heah?" the other boy said. He had Dark, curly, brown hair and his eyes where a strange kind of hazel. He too, appeared to be about six, but that was his real age. "Hey guys! That goils back again!" Mug McGee called, turning to the boys that had already started off. A few of them abandoned the group and walked over to the two boys.  
  
"I wonder why she's always watchin' us all da time," said one of the boys who, judging by the packs shoved in his pockets, loved peanuts. "Dats cuz she likes ya, Boys!" Said another boy, much taller then the others, who wore a cowboy hat and a scarf around his neck. The boys frowned and stuck their tongues out. "A goil? Blah!" the cried, making gagging noises. Jack, the tallest boy, shook his head and led the boys back on their way to the Distribution center.  
  
Jennie leaned forward again, in time to see the newsies head off. "Time to make my way to Central Park," she thought. It was in Central Park that most of the boys sold their papes. 


End file.
